


Life and Death

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack thinks about life and death





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble Prompt: absence

Jack ran through the abandoned building, his path lite by moonlight that streamed through windows full of broken, jagged glass. His torch light bounced off crumbling brick walls.

He saw a still form sprawled on the ground and felt tears in his eyes. A puddle of dark blood was spreading out from Ianto’s body.

He knelt down and cradled Ianto. The floor of the building was covered with rubbish and it would probably ruin his trousers, but Jack didn’t care. All he cared about was the lifeless body in his arms.

He begged for Ianto to breath or for his heart to beat, but there was nothing but stillness and silence.

In the same way that darkness was the absence of light, life was the absence of death and sometimes Jack wished for death if only so he didn’t have to see his love ones grow and die.

At least he would never have to see that with Ianto; Ianto would always be young.

Speaking of Ianto, he gasped and jerked in Jack’s arms.

‘Shh. Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.’ Jack said as he smoothed Ianto’s hair and looked into his big blue eyes.

Ianto just clung to him like a newborn baby. 

‘How do you stand coming back to life so much?’

‘You get used to it,’ Jack said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. Ianto was still new to the whole immortal thing and Jack vaguely remembered how much it hurt to come back to life the first few times. 

He helped Ianto up. He was going to take Ianto home and wrap him in blankets and make Ianto’s favorite tea.

He knew that Ianto couldn’t die, but he still feared the day when Ianto would stay died. The universe was cold hearted like that.


End file.
